I Believe in You
by kat-blossom
Summary: Cherry blossom petals fell down the paved road as sad tears roll down her pale face. [sasusaku][songfic] please read and review!


I Believe in You

Hi guys! This is my new fanfic..umm.. songfic actually! The title of this is 'I believe in you'...

I hope you'll like it! Please read and REVIEW! I will highly appreciate if you will! Thanks again!

kat-blossom

Pairings: main SASUKE/SAKURA slight SHIKAMARU/INO superslight NEJI/TENTEN NARUTO/HINATA

I Believe In You

It was her birthday. It also had been three lonely years since the last time they saw each other's face. Cherry blossom petals fell down the paved road as sad tears roll down her pale face. She's there, still there on the very place he had left her, thanked her and dropped her, hoping that he would come back and accept those true feelings that she has for him. It was hard for her. Waiting, crying, suffering... wishing he hadn't left.

Tears...tears...tears...tears...TEARS! Sad tears!

"This makes no sense! He wouldn't come back... I know he wouldn't! Especially for me.." she said realizing all the things she sees as the truth, not knowing that someone from the bushes is watching her.

"Why now? Why now Sakura? I'm back... Why didn't you wait for me?..." he whispered in the air.

Suddenly...

"Sakura!" Ino called.

"Oh! Ino-pig!" she softly replied while wiping away her tears.

"Sakura.. I know you cried... AGAIN! I mean, obvious much! Your eyes are SWOLLEN! Not a good view!"

"I-It's nothing... what's up!" she tried to be cheerful.

"You are so not good in lying Sakura.. so stop it! Besides, it's your birthday! You SHOULD be happy!" she tried to make her feel better but its no use.

"..." was the only reply of Sakura.

"Oh! Come on Sakura! You're making it hard for me and--- for you!"

"I'm- I am alright! I promise..."

"Fine... if you say so! Anyway, I.. I mean WE have a surprise for you later. I'll meet around 7:30 pm.. By that time you should be dressed, okay!"

"What for?" she asked curiously.

"I told you it was a surprise! Bye for now! I still have to prepare for TOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Ino said jokingly.

"INO!"

"Just kidding! So... see ya later! And oh, be sure that your pretty ok!"

"Fine..."

"That's my bestfriend! Luv yah!" Ino then hopped leaving Sakura tracking the different way she did.

Meanwhile with Ino...

"You can appear now..." she silently said looking around the place. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke jumped down from a cherry blossom tree.

"So, is everything okay?" Sasuke asked in his usual stoic voice.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you've never changed after all these years, you're still a cold-hearted jerk!" teased Ino.

"Hn.."

"See! Haha! Well, everything's going well as planned!"

"Good. I'll meet you later at the auditorium. And Ino,"

"What!" she asked.

"umm.. I actually don't know how to say this properly but, thanks."

"Woah! Have I heard it right," she said while laughing, "that is just so---- once in a millenium!"

"Whatever... I'll go now.." he said then went on his way leaving Ino.

"He is so weird..." she whispered.

Later that night, Ino went to Sakura's place to pick her up. They walked to the auditorium having a little conversation while.

"Sakura! Can you walk any faster! You've been in that place for almost a minute!"

"You just walk fast... and I'm just a little tired. Why are you hurrying to get to the auditorium?" she asked.

"Hey! I told you it was a surprise! Now walk fast or so help me---"

"Fine!" she said cutting off her sentence. She started to walk, a little faster.

"Oh Sakura! You're so pushing me to my limits!" she went behing Sakura and started pushing her back.

FINALLY... they arrived in the auditorium. Many food, decors and friends and party thingy's were there. What do you expect! It's a party.

"Don't be nervous... you look totally good!"

"ok..." Sakura said to Ino who is looking at a certain guy.

"Shika-kun!" Ino shouted making Shikamaru spit out his drink.

"Oh Ino.. You're so troublesome!" Ino wiped Shikamaru's mouth and kissed him and replied,

"I know.." Then Hinata and Naruto together with Neji and Tenten came.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Tenten greeted.

"Thanks.."

"Oh! You look awesome Sakura-chan! Right Neji!"

"Hn.."

"Hey! Will you stop saying that! Hell is that even a word!"

"Aa.."

"You're beginning to SOUND like SASUKE.." then Naruto received a couple of 'BONKS' and 'THUDS' on the head.

"Naruto!"

"What!" they all looked at Sakura.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized.

"No.. I'm okay!"

"Hmm.. Ok.. let's get this party started. Oh... the SURPRISE!"

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh..." her friends replied.

"Ok.. what is it that I don't know!"

"You'll see.. later! Now come on.." they took their seatsin front of the stage.

"What's this!" she asked. Her friends didn't reply then suddenly, the curtains opened revealing a tall guy with black spiky hair and onyx eyes. He spoke.

"I know your shocked. First of all, I want to apologize for all the things that I've done the wrong way. To make it up to you, I'm here and will never ever leave you again. Happy birthday, Sakura." He started to sing and a tear fell down from Sakura's face.

I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.

I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.

From the day you came you gave me a whole new point of view I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible but true

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

I never believed in fairy tales, though sometimes I wish I could,  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.

I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,  
But your very first kiss changed all this, something only you could do.

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
You showed there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end.

Only love, sets you free, And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see.  
Anything can happen, if you just believe.

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

Sasuke went down the stage and stood in front of Sakura.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

"Sasuke-kun!" she couldn't help but to break down and cry.

"I thought you'd never come back... I thought you left me forever!"

"Stop now Sakura... I'm here and I will never leave you... I promise!"

He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately as their friends watch in awe.

"I love you Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you more my liitle cherry blossom..."

THE END! THANKS! please review! 


End file.
